


Quick Hits and Other Bits

by Tealeafred75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafred75/pseuds/Tealeafred75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random quick hits that I am pulling from my noggin. None of these will be canon. My work is not BETAd so please forgive my grammar errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guard Duty in Winterfell

The guards at Winterfell always rotated shifts and duties to alleviate boredom during times of peace. Bayard and Godwin could not believe their luck, they were rotated onto the night shift standing guard outside of Lord and Lady Clegane's chambers, which meant an interesting evening awaited them.

Normally one would think that guarding the actual Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Rickon Stark would be the most coveted guard duty. However, amongst the guards, they knew guarding Lord Rickon and Lady Shireen was as boring as skimming toads from a pond. The best shift was always at night guarding the Clegane's chamber. 

Bayard and Godwin nodded at their Lord and Lady as they arrived to enter their chambers after being at the feast. From the way Lord Clegane was holding his arm around Lady Sansa's waist, they could tell that someone had had too much fun at the feast. As the door to the chambers shut, Bayard and Godwin snickered and nodded at each other with a knowing grin.

Two hours later, the moans and screaming from the chambers had finally stopped. Bayard and Godwin had to keep from laughing out loud from what they heard. Everyone knew Lord Clegane had exceptional hearing and one peep from the guards would mean cleaning the latrines in the barracks for a sennight.

Several hours later, Bayard was exhausted and was looking forward to his shift ending soon. He looked over at Godwin who looked like he could barely stand. Before they knew what was happening the door flew open and they expected to see Lord Clegane, but instead it was Lady Sansa who emerged.

Lady Sansa greeted the guards then started to walk down the hall leading to the chambers where her children were sleeping. She slyly turned around and noticed the two men trying not to laugh.

Whipping back around, she stood in front of the men with her arms across her chest. "Bayard pray tell what is so amusing this morning." 

"Nothing M'lady"

"Is that so, because clearly something is amusing. Is there something in my hair? Or maybe on the back of my dress?"

"No M'Lady"

"Hmmmmm, let's see...mayhaps it was the sounds coming from my chambers last night." Sansa said with a smirk. She knew Bayard was getting uncomfortable at the boldness of her statement.

"Yes M'Lady"

"Well Bayard maybe you should go home after your shift and tend to your wife with more enthusiasm, then you would become more accustomed to hearing those types of sounds."

Bayard was in shock at what Lady Clegane said to him and his face was awash with a beet red color. Godwin on the other hand was trying to keep from laughing so much that he was practically in tears.

"Oh Godwin, we all know what you desire does not rest between the legs of a woman now does it? Just remember boys, the Red Keep isn't the only place where spiders lurk." Sansa let out a small giggle as she spoke then turned on her heel to walk towards her children's chambers. 

Godwin and Bayard just stared at each other in disbelief.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern A/U....Sansa and Margaery plan a wedding!

Sansa and Margaery were at the bridal store downtown digging through copious amounts of dresses. "Oh Sansa, we just have to find the right ones. This wedding just has to be perfect." Margaery gushed with excitement as she spoke to her best friend.

Three hours later and hundreds of dresses later, they found the right ones. Next were their fittings and decisions about where they would go for a late lunch that day.

After a lite lunch, they were off the look at flowers and to try out wedding cake flavors. After several cake samplings, they decided the cake should have alternating layers of raspberry and lemon with a vanilla buttercream. 

The day of the wedding finally arrived and everything at the country club looked perfect from the floral arrangements to the table tops where the reception would be held. Olenna found Sansa and Margaery in one of the private rooms having their hair and makeup fixed. She commented on how well everything turned out and that she was glad the two of them took charge.

When it was her turn to walk down the aisle, Sansa took Renly's arm and they walked towards the alter at the front of the room. After arriving there, Sansa stood towards the side of Renly. Next, Margaery escorted Loras down the aisle and stood on the opposite side.

They stood there smiling from ear to ear and once Loras and Renly finished their vows, being announced as husband and husband, everyone erupted in cheers. Sansa thought that this day couldn't get any more perfect and she was so thankful that her friends would have a wonderful future together.


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern A/U
> 
> This is a companion piece to "Everything is Secure"

Dany always hated these dinners and dreaded it when Sansa asked her to attend. Sandor was trying to build the company and to do so, he needed hard workers and people he could rely on.

From what Sansa told her, Carl was an old friend from the military and they were meeting him for dinner that night to discuss employment. Sansa was 5 months pregnant with twins and told Dany that since she would be subjected to their stories from the Marines, she needed someone to keep her company at dinner. Dany reluctantly agreed to be the "buffer" for Sansa.

She pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and realized they would be dining at the most expensive restaurant in town. Well, the evening couldn't be horribly bad she thought to herself. At least she was going to get a nice dinner out of it while hanging out with her best friend and on the company dime. 

Dany walked in and immediately saw Sansa and Sandor sitting in a large curved booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Sansa was sitting in the middle with Sandor at one end. Crap, that meant she would have to sit in the middle with Sansa next to whomever the new brute would be that Sandor was trying to hire.

After ordering drinks, Sandor got up to use the restroom, which gave Dany an opportunity to grill Sansa. "Sansa, have you met this Chad person before?"

"No, and his name is Carl, not Chad. Well actually his name is Khal, but Sandor told me that he always goes by Carl instead. He served in the Marines with Sandor, but I have not met him in person. Come to think of it, Bronn is the only one of Sandor's friends from the Corps that I have met in person."

"Oh good god, hopefully this guy is nothing like Bronn." Dany shuddered at the thought of another Bronn in the office.

Sansa looked up and noticed Sandor was over at the entrance of the restaurant giving another man a handshake hug. She nudged Dany who then looked up and let out a small gasp.

Dany watched as Sandor and the other man walked towards their table talking and laughing with one another. She immediately noticed how big the man was too. He was as tall and built as Sandor was and impeccably dressed. 

Carl was wearing dark blue jeans, a white button down shirt with the top two buttons open, a brown houndstooth blazer, and brown loafers. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had on round glasses. All Dany could think of was "hunky hot nerd" and why did she almost back out of coming tonight.

As Sandor and Carl approached the table, Sansa scooted out of the booth to great Carl. Then she turned to introduce Dany to Carl. Dany got up from the booth as well and at only 5 foot 2, Carl towered over her. 

After getting settled back into the booth, Dany could not stop looking over at Carl all through dinner. Even though he was engaged in heavy discussions with Sandor, at times Carl would take a side glance to his left at Dany. Sandor and Sansa both noticed at dinner how Carl and Dany were glancing at each other, so it wasn't a surprise when after dinner, Carl offered to walk Dany to her car that night. 

Two years later, Sansa found herself standing next to Dany at a makeshift alter on the beach as Dany and Carl said their vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I have had weddings on the brain today...


End file.
